Leah Acadal
Leah Acadal is the daughter of Anastasia Renner-Acadal and Vint Acadal. For most of her childhood, she learned about, and witnessed some of, the exploits of her parents, especially those of her mother, who was the Dalmascan Judge Magister in charge of the Dalmascan 12th Strike Force. During much of this time, she felt uncomfortably insignificant in comparison. However, wanting to make something of herself, she managed to convince Ezio Auditore da Firenze to train her in the ways of his Assassins Order. By 18, she became a skilled stealth combatant. Personality Leah is quiet, but determined. She's always eager to prove herself, mainly due to the high standing of her parents, especially her mother. She can come across as selfish at times, but when push comes to shove, she shows that she's more than capable of caring about other people. And, to those she manages to befriend, they see her for what she really is like: quiet and focused on her goal of becoming stronger; physically, mentally, and supernaturally. Abilities As a half-Hume whose parents both possess Mist Powers, Leah has innate control over Mist Powers. Mist Powers Quickenings Aero Saber Aero Saber is Leah's Level 1 Quickening. In it, Leah flattens her hand and swipes her hand forward in front of her (typically, with her hidden blade extended, if she has it with her), causing a blade of wind to form, which shoots forward as she balls her hand into a fist. She then thrusts that hand forward, opening the fist, as the blade splits apart into multiple blades and barrages the enemy. Chaotic Rupture Chaotic Rupture is Leah's Level 2 Quickening. In it, Leah has her arms crossed, hands clenched in fists, and is leaning forward VERY slightly, as energy charges behind her. Then, she opens her fists and thrusts her palms forward, directing the energy into arcing beams, that crash around the enemy, triggering an eruption of earth under the enemy, consuming them. Ultimate Blazefire Ultimate Blazefire is Leah's Level 3 Quickening. In it, Leah charges with energy before leaping forward, somersaulting, and landing crouched on the ground, moments later triggering an eruption of hellfire around her, which then spirals in an arc into the sky, arcing into the enemy, consuming them. Relations with other individuals Vint Acadal Leah's and Vint's relations are about average, compared to most father/daughter interactions. Anastasia Renner-Acadal Leah and Anastasia get along quite well. Leah's only grievance with her mother, while she was young, was how often her mother was gone, and for how long. However, as Leah got older, she came to understand the reason for Anastasia being gone for as often as she was, and came to terms with it. Vergil Hamilton Leah grew up with Vergil, and is close friends with him. As they grew older, they became closer, to the point where Vint sometimes jokes that they may be seeing the 2 getting married at some point. Sure enough, when she was 15, when Vergil helped her take down Rigel Crosser, and stop his Templar Exiles strike force, Leah began to develop feelings for Vergil. Maera Leah was 2 years old when Maera and Niserie moved into Kaven Base. Once Maera was old enough to talk and walk, Leah and Maera became friends, and stayed friends for a long time. Gallery altair_concept.jpg|Leah in her Assassins Gear